Twelve
by Shekiah Rosay
Summary: Renesmee decides that since she's twelve years old, she should get her first kiss. Jacob isn't so sure if that's a good idea. Edward is quite sure that it isn't.


Another canon coupling!! That's crazy, coming from me. Good thing something totally un-canon is in the works... yay for KakaSaku! :D But anyway, this is just a sweet NessiexJake one shot. I always figured the dynamics of their relationship would be weird while she was still technically "growing up." So I wrote them a little story. Edward makes a cameo appearance at the end, just cuz he can. :P I don't own _twilight_; enjoy! :)

* * *

"I'm twelve years old, Jake," Renesmee said, narrowing her eyes. "Twelve. That's gotta count for something."

Her werewolf companion rolled his eyes.

"You say it like it's a big number. Twelve really isn't that different from eleven, you know."

"It's so different!" Nessie countered. "My dad said that when I turned twelve, he would teach me to drive in the field behind the house. I also get to move out of my parents' house into the big main house where Alice and Esme and the others live. It's a huge deal, Jake!"

"I'm happy for you," Jacob replied, giving her a smile that she found disappointingly bland and innocent. "But I'm, like, twenty-something. I know our situation is weird, but you're putting me in a weirder position than ever."

"All I'm asking for is a kiss," Renesmee said, pouting.

Jake sighed.

"I kiss you all the time, Nessie," he said patronizingly.

"You kiss me on the cheek, Jake," she argued. "I want a real kiss. It's my birthday!"

"You have a 'birthday' like, every three months. Can't we just wait another nine months or so until you're at least, like fifteen? Then it won't be quite as bad."

"Why is fifteen so different from twelve?"

"It just… is," Jacob insisted. "Maybe because that's when humans get into high school, or something. I don't know. Trust me on this one."

"I don't care what they think, Jake. You shouldn't either," Renesmee replied. "You've always told me not to care what other people think!"

"Uh, we care what your father thinks!" Jacob countered, his expression becoming stern. "If he happened to catch a glimpse of that in my mind as I walked by – or yours, for that matter – I'd be in the biggest trouble of my life."

"Oh puh-leeze," Nessie sighed. "What can Dad do to you?"

"He can keep me from seeing you," Jacob said. "Do you want that?"

"He can't physically keep us from seeing each other. That's dumb."

Jacob shook his head. This girl was so different than her mother had been, but in so many ways… exactly the same. Both of them _knew_ they were right all the time, and both would fight to the death even when an argument was way past over. They both knew where all his buttons were and exactly how to push them.

Maybe it wasn't even a mother/daughter thing. Maybe it was just a _girl_ thing.

"I'm not creating a family rift over a dumb kiss, Ness," Jacob insisted.

Renesmee's eyes narrowed.

"It's not a dumb kiss. It's a birthday kiss, and my first kiss ever. I want it now."

Jacob got up from the table where they were sitting, holding up his hands in defeat.

But not surrender.

"Not today, Nessie."

It actually seemed like the point had been made, and she might leave him alone and go sulk somewhere else. For a second, Jacob was hopeful that she might have even seen the good sense in his argument and decided that it wasn't as big of a deal as she was making it out to be and it wasn't worth pissing her parents off that badly.

He was never going to learn, was he?

A petulant voice spoke up from behind him where Renesmee still sat, head rested on her fists.

"You wanna kiss me too, Jacob. Admit it."

Jacob paused, unwilling to turn around and let her see the expression on his face.

She giggled.

"I knew it. You think of me like that. Don't even lie."

Sighing deeply and attempting to compose himself, Jacob turned around to end the argument as quickly as possible.

"You're a beautiful girl, Renesmee. Really. And in a few years, you'll be a beautiful woman. And we can get married, and I'll kiss you as much as you want. But for now, you're too young to be talking like this."

Renesmee had already begun pouting and did not even bother to respond as Jacob placed a quick kiss on her forehead and left the room. As he got back into the hallway, he was approached by a tall, redheaded vampire.

"You're quite the gentleman, Jacob," Edward said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm impressed."

"That's good to hear," Jacob replied, smiling tiredly. "Especially coming from you. And don't worry; I didn't say all that just because I knew you were listening. I really do care about Ness."

"I know you do," Edward replied. "And I'm glad she has you. But bear in mind – if anything does happen between you two prior to her coming of age, I will find out. And your room will become Alice's overflow closet again."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

Some things never changed.


End file.
